poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
To the old temple/The second diamond
This is how the transcript for the scene where they arrive at the old temple and the scene with the second diamond goes in Crash, Thomas and Ryan ride the Magic Roundabout. Gang arrives at a temple Ryan F-Freeman: Land ho! Meg Griffin: Spikewave, tell the others to prepare for landing. Spikewave: Yes, Lady Megantron. the villains Trentech: I think this is definitely the place. Zeebad: Let's press on. venture into the temple Sam (The Magic Roundabout): After me, sirs. It could be dangerous. I got a sixth sense... steps on a tile and a dagger nearly staples Twivine Twivine Sparkle: Whoa! Ryvine Sparkle: I think you two need to focus on the other five but, you might not lose your head. on the symbols Let's see what we got here. Aha! This whole place is rigged with traps! Crash Bandicoot: off-screen Where do you want to land? Bertram T. Monkey: off-screen Somewhere! gasps Bertatron: My twin brother and his friends are alive?! Sam (The Magic Roundabout): Well, they might be. Megatron (Movie): No matter. All the traps are required are a bunch of heroes. Zeebad: We'll let them clear the way and we can stroll in. Bertatron: Perfect. And I would have Megatron's body dead near my feet for betraying the Decepticons. Yes... I'll... I would melt him down and use him for aluminium siding! Oh, yes indeed! Megatron (Movie): Come on! hide. To our heroes Bertram T. Monkey: A little more. A bit to the right. lands Sunset Shimmer: The Raven has landed. Sci-Ryan: Perfect. We have landed just in time for lunch. plant hisses at Sci-Ryan and Dougal Brian the Crocodile: And it looks like you're on the manu with Megatron. Dylan: I guess you are right, man. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Looks like we lost the villains. Train: That is good. heroes go into the temple Evil Anna: What do the symbols mean, Dougal? Dougal: Maybe it could be like a Welcome mat. dart misses Dougal Unikitty: Whoa. One of us have to do it. Brain the Snail: I'll do it, Unikitty. Ermintrude Don't look so shell shocked, Ermintrude. I maybe slow but I can still take the lead. Just follow my trail. Ryan F-Freeman: Well, guys. Look who started to grow a spine. Brain the Snail: Spine, Prime-Prince? What do you mean "spine"? I'm always the first into the fray. Those lazy tykes. I'm the only one that does everything around here. It's "Brain, do this. Brain, do that. Yes, sir. No, sir, three bags full, sir.". They treat me like a slave. This is a disgrace. "Where's my sugar? Where's my grass?". They must think I have a soft touch. But, I always come crawling back. Well, come on. It's all clear. rock falls and missed Brian Brain the Snail: Let's go. Gang follows Evil Anna: Ermintrude. I don't beleave you would say it but... Ermintrude: What a snail. Train Train: Wait here. I think it's what Meg told me. But, I could go into a tunnel. I'm a train. I like tunnels. falls down a hole Gang are at a room Emmet: Hey! Anyone find the diamonds?! Thomas: I don't know, Emmet. Gordon You see somthing, Gordon? Gordon: I don't see any clues. Dougal: Oh. A throne. Just a perfect place to enjoy my last gobstopper. onto the throne and saw a button Oh, great. A recline button. the button ground shakes then Brain gets lifted then saw the yellow diamond Brian the Snail: gasps The diamond. 9 sees it then the purple beams are around the room Dylan: Cool lightshow, man. Evil Anna: Hello, purple lasers. Sci-Ryan: Nooo!!! They are alarm beams, Evil Anna. Someone has to get through to the diamond. Dougal: I'm too hairy. Dylan: I got the shakes. Evil Anna: Could you do it, my boyfriend? Sci-Ryan: Yes. You know. I did some ballet dancing from Duchess Swan back in Ever After High. My Swan Lake is a bit like Ermintrude's and.... Brian the Snail: Sci-Ryan, stop milking the moment and get me out of here! stands on his toes and starts to dance like Duchess Swan over the alarm beams Meg Griffin: Ready... twirls and spins to avoid the beams Sci-Ryan: And for the big finish.. jumps over the beams and lands on the floor to where Brian and the diamond is Sci-Ryan: Yeah. Dougal: Well done, Sci-Ryan! That was brilli... last gobstopper comes out of his mouth, it then bounces on two steps and falls towards the beam Evil Anna, Megatron and Sci-Ryan: together NNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! gobstopper falls through the beam Dougal: Oops. 5 skeletons rise from the ground and two of them surround Evil Anna and Sci-Ryan Sci-Ryan: I know these undead guys. Reminds me of the Terrorcons. You think anyone knows some ninja skills? Dylan: Just the basics Ryan Tokisaki knows like.. Ryan Tokisaki: Kung Fu, Karate, Judo, Kendo, Tai quan do, anything you can do and [] Tai chi? Dougal: Ooh. Do they come with egg fried rice? Rianna Tokisaki: Dylan and Ryanumi, can you beat them up? Ryan Tokisaki: Sorry. I lost my evil side. skeleton is grabbed by Kuryan and thrown to a wall Ryan Tokisaki: Except my will to fight. Evil Rianna: Cool. Skelton Kuryan beaten gets up back together Ryan Tokisaki: Whoa. Now, that's what I call... Dylan and Kuryan: Pulling yourself together! two toses a skeleton to one side Ryan Tokisaki: Come on, buddy. Matau T. Monkey: Behind you! Meg Griffin: Hey, ugly. her Dark Oathkeeper down and knocks one skeleton down I'm not just another helpless girl. and Kuryan fights then the skeletons are Defeated Ryan Tokisaki: Booyakasha. Dougal: Good one, guys. Now let’s grab the diamond and head off. train Train: I'm a train. I have a whistle. toot It's Dark down here. Good thing, I have tunnel vision. [] Whoa... Big engine. Alloy wheels. Won't be on the wrong end of that. The Gang, they see the skeleton pieces coming together Bertram T. Monkey: I'll protect you, Sunset. sekletons are merged into a mega skeleton guard Mega-Skeleton Guard: So... The fearless warrior of legend has come to claim the diamond. Emmet: Umm. No. As a matter of fact, the fearless warrior couldn't make it today. Dougal: So, we came instead. Ryan F-Freeman: I send a nice treat for him when he told me about the quest. Mega-Skeleton Guard: Look. Do you want the diamond or don't you? Ryan F-Freeman: Well, if you are offering. Dougal: Yes, please. Brain the Snail: I got a better idea. Let's jump him. slowly Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrge! Mega-Skeleton Guard: laughs Ranyx: That was a bit off. How about... Logan Bandicoot: Dipsy's voice Run away! Mega skeleton chases them then chases Dougal Dougal: Help! Hellp! Dogs are suppose to eat bones, not the other way around! gets onto the throne then the mega skeleton sees him. Dougal presses the button and the Megaskeleton falls Mega-Skeleton Guard: screams Meg Griffin: Nice one, Dougal. Evil Anna: Sonata Dusk, you think it is great? Sonata Dusk: Yeah. No time to talk. We just need to get the diamond and... gang notice the diamond is missing Ryan F-Freeman: Where did it go?! and his friends appear Ryvine Sparkle: laughs Fools. Looking for this? the diamond in his hand arrives and then slips Mistress 9: You just can't get some staff these days. Zeebad: Now, do you want the Prime Megatron back onto our side and tell us where the third diamond is? Matau T. Monkey: The second one, no. And I don't know about the first one. Mistress 9: You can't resist our offer! I will have Ryan possessed by me one way or another! Zeebad: And you are no match for the Great Zeebad and Friends! Meg Griffin: I think pride comes before the fall. Dougal, now! pressed the button and Zeebad and his friends fall Dougal: Well, that's the last we'll see of them! comes up hugging Mistress 9 and Ryvine before letting go of each other in disgust and falls down. Then the three goes up and Crash presses the button and the trap door closes and Zeebad hits the door Ryvine Sparkle: Plankton's voice Ouch! Ryan F-Freeman: That was close. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts